1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to control panels for exercise machines. More particularly, the present invention relates a control panel that is mounted in a display console of an exercise machine such that the control panel can be easily removed and replaced during servicing of the exercise machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise machines are used in many different environments. For instance, some exercise machines are owned by individuals and are used at home. Other exercise machines are owned by businesses, including health clubs and physical therapy specialists. The later group of machines tend to be heavily used.
Among the exercise machines in use at various businesses, some of the more popular machines are so-called cardiovascular machines, such as, for example, stair climbers, stationary bicycles, elliptical trainers, treadmills and the like. Due to the demand for the machines at each business, maintenance can be an inconvenience to both the business and its customers.